Chapter 3 - Game Masters
Game Masters Category:DGMs|Category:DGMs Becoming a Game Master The 22nd Mobile Daedalus Fleet is the longest lasting Role Playing Community of Star Trek Online. It was founded opening day of Star Trek Online and through the seasons has developed and transformed into what it is currently. In the initial beginning months the Role Playing was based around every member being captains, and their short stories about their bridge officers. As time developed we have shifted to a more session based gaming to compensate with the game’s decline in popularity. Game Masters are used to admin these sessions providing members with the ability to interact with the universe of Star Trek. They use tools such as Foundry to create strange new worlds, and Starship Interiors crew interaction. The Game Master is an Out of Character role that a player holds in the Role Playing Community. They are responsible for developing Story Lines for their appointed groups, ensuring that members are remaining In Character at all times, settling any Out of Character dispute that my disrupt role playing. It is these three major responsibilities that safe guard the ongoing storyline in our community and provide a standard of excellence in role play that makes our community different than any of the others. Requirements *I want you to read Chapter 1 (Introduction), Chapter 3 (Adventures), Chapter 4 (NPC), Chapter 5 (Champagne), of the D&D 3.5 Dungeon Masters Guide. You do not have to take anything verbatim such as the rules but there are concepts that remain consent from system to system. It is in tihs effort I hope that these tips you may pick up from this read will expand your mind in terms of structuring your games and improve game play. *http://www.scribd.com/doc/48244402/2003-07-Dungeons-Dragons-Dungeon-Master-s-Guide-3-5 *Must be able to maintain and eight characters in a chat window. *Must be follow up with players on all questions and make good judgment calls. *Must be knowledgeable with the UGC Tools. Instructions: Do not post to this thread. Make a new thread by copying and pasting the URL below titled Game Master Request: Your GM Name. Then recopy each field below the line and add your answers in complete sentences after each question. Once completed, you must a PM to the Captain Nyoko Honda that you have posted a request. Doing that will ensure that you've flagged your post for review. : http://daedalusomega.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=gamemasterrequest GM Request Application Game Master Charts This section will lay out various charts for Game Masters to use in there events. Using Injuries : (d100) Minor (1-60) | Major (61-90) | Critical (91-100) *Minor Injuries can test Medical Sciences (First Aid) to remove penalty / Status. *Major Injuiries can test Medical Science (First Aid) to remove penalty / Status. *Critical can test Medical Science (Surgery) to remove penalty / Status. Status Effects List: Blinded – You can’t see any targets. You take +50 on all Skill Checks. Concealment: You cannot be targeted unless spotted. Dazed – You can only take one Standard Action. Deafened – You can’t hear anything. Defeated – You’ve been battled into submission. You cannot longer take any action until moral is restored. Dominated – You’re Dazed, the dominating creature chooses your actions. Dying – You’re unconscious and NEED medical assistants. Immobilized – You cannot move from your space. You can beam and can be forced to move by pull or push. Prone – Your laying on the ground and must spend a standard action getting up. You can fall to the ground as a minor action. Restrained – Your unable to take any actions due to restrains. Slowed – All your actions are halfed. Stunned – You cannot take any actions. Surprised – Your enemy gets one free action against you. Unconscious – You’re helpless. A successful Mind Check will allow you to come too. Weakned – You cannot attack or perform a skill. Starship Damage Tables Starship Systems Chart Game Masters will decided which system is damaged when a result has multipule systems listed. Generally only one system can be damaged per result.